Devices with a high-mobility channel, such as, SiGe, Ge and III-V semiconductors offer the possibility of increased device performance beyond traditional Si-based devices. In particular, Ge is an attractive candidate due to its lower effective mass and higher mobility for charge carriers compared to Si. One of the major issues with the high mobility channel such as Ge and III-V compound is the poor oxide and interface quality resulting in device performance degradation.